


Dork

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Me and @randomguygoesviral have an au where. these two are siblings bc found family baby (also Naven but shh we don't talk about bastard apple man) and also im watching anime campaign and im so very soft for them so heres a drabble
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Rick Shades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Dork

"Let go of me you big- ugh!" Rick laughed happily at his best friends cry, he had come up behind Sylvester and picked him up in one fell swoop, spinning around and kissing his head with a flourish, Sylvie made an angry noise, trying to struggle out of his friends grip- Rick was surprisingly strong. The ocean dweller laughed a little louder and let go of Sylvie- not without spinning him around and nearly giving the kid a headache. Sylvie glowered at him as his hair got ruffled, and shoved Ricks hand down.

Rick frowned a little, before sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at his friend, smiling at the smirk that came from the boy. "You're so immature." Sylvie hummed, and Rick just shrugged. He chose when he was mature or not, he only needed to be mature when something bad was going on! Otherwise he could play around a little bit.

The little lamb shook his head indignantly, reaching out to grab both of Ricks wrists when he saw the man reaching out towards him. Rick stared curiously. "Am I not allowed to hug you now, Sylvie?" he tilted his head a little, and Sylvie rolled his eyes, pushing Ricks arms towards his chest, moving closer to him in the process- a second passed, and Sylvie had his arms wrapped around the mans midsection. Rick chuckled again, ruffling Sylvies hair and hugging him back.

"For a fifteen year old with a PhD, you're a total dork" "Shut up Obi."


End file.
